No es lo que parece
by Beelen
Summary: El destino nos engaña con sus pruebas, deberás soportar el dolor de ver sufrir a los que amas ¿Superarás la prueba? por que no siempre es lo que parece. Estoy aquí - No me dejes - Nunca - Te amo y te amaré siempre. ¿Qué te motiva a quedarte?. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hola, partiendo quiero contarles que es mi primer fic por lo cual les pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal está._

_ Sobre la ortografía intento arreglar todo pero puede que aya pasado algo mal, perdón por eso._

_ La historia basicamente se me vino a la mente la idea mientras escuchaba algunas canciones, pense en hacerla sonfic pero no es solo de una._

_ Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>…¡Sasuke!…<em>

Dolor, un fuerte dolor es lo que se siente por todo su cuerpo que descansa en el frio suelo con el cielo negro de compañía acorde con sus ojos y cabellos.

Rápidamente la noticia se expande por la gran capital de Japón en los noticieros_ "El joven empresario de 24 años Sasuke Uchiha sufrió un accidente la noche de ayer, un camión a exceso de velocidad fue el causante del atropello que está dejándolo entre la vida y la muerte; los médicos asombrados por los signos vitales aseguran una pronta noticia sobre los resultados de la vida del menor Uchiha, el dueño del vehículo se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, ha sido arrestado y será enjuiciado el lunes a primera hora, para más detalles siga en nuestra sintonía..."_

A pesar que solo han transcurrido un par de días la noticia es bien sabida por la gente de todo el país, sin embargo, el accidentado empeora su situación a cada minuto.

Hasta que finalmente, luego de tanta espera el noticiero dio una noticia más concreta "_Noticias de último minuto, se les comunica a todos nuestros fieles oyentes que tenemos nuevas noticias por el accidente del joven Uchiha, el autor de este fue enjuiciado la mañana del lunes pasado terminando en la cárcel por la gravedad del asunto, en cuanto a la víctima las noticias ya han cambiado, Sasuke Uchiha a las 15:40 horas de hoy…_"

La noticia hizo vibrar al país, el menor de los Uchihas tuvo una infancia feliz como cualquier niño, pero siempre fue más mimado por el gran prestigio de su familia al ser dueños de una de las mayores empresas tanto nacional como internacional, su juventud estuvo más adueñada por sus estudios y el deber de saber manejar la compañía para luego heredarla, más tarde fue marcado por la muerte de sus padres mientras que su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha debió hacerse cargo de la empresa en la otra ciudad aunque el pequeño adolescente no lo quiso acompañar a su nuevo lugar de vivienda, ya que había conocido a una joven dos años menor que le había llamado la atención, luego de esto ellos se casaron al cumplir la mayoría de edad siendo él el dueño de la compañía en Tokio y su esposa entrando a estudiar medicina.

**_Pov Sasuke._**

¿Dónde estás?... la escucho pero no la veo, me duele mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza ¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?.

Llevo una mano a mi cabeza mientras abro los ojos lentamente ya que el dolor no me permite hacerlo a mayor velocidad, al abrirlos veo que mi mano está cubierta por un rojo carmesí, levanto la cabeza y la veo allí, frente a mí a unos metros con una rosa azul amarrada por una cinta rosada, pero ¿Qué hace vestida así, porque llevas esa flor, porque lloras mi amor, donde estamos, que ha pasado?.

Todo el piso cubierto por un muy cuidado pasto verde, arboles dando la sombra, algunas bancas de madera, cada ciertos metros un pedazo de cemento botado junto con un ramillete de flores, a la derecha está la lápida con el nombre de mis padres, es el cementerio donde sus restos descansan, la gente forma un circulo alrededor de una tumba, pero ¿Por qué tantos y que hace ella en medio? Lo siguiente que vi fue a su hermana a su lado ambas llorando vestidas de negro con una flor al igual pero en color rojo con cinta morada. Analizando todo, estoy en un funeral, donde está mi esposa y mi cuñada, hermana de ella y esposa de mi hermano, pero ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano? Sin importar nada avanzo entre el montón de personas hasta llegar donde ellas, una caja de color café rodeada por flores, el susto cada vez aumenta ¿Itachi esta…? camino hasta esta sin que nadie me diga nada, al parecer están tan sumergidos en sus subconscientes que no se dan cuenta que estoy aquí.

_ "…Sasuke" -_ Su voz resuena por unos parlantes lo cual calmó un poco mis nervios y el susto.

¿Itachi? - Me giro para ver de donde proviene la voz y me topo con mi hermano en traje negro tras un micrófono.

Me mira fijamente con ojos lagrimosos -_ "Cumpliré mi promesa, la cuidare como me lo habías pedido"_ - Pasa su vista desde mí hasta mi esposa, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? La promesa era que si algo me llegaba a pasar el cuidaría de mi mujer para que nada le faltara, no entiendo por qué lo menciona ahora - _"Muchas gracias a todos los que nos han apoyado en esta etapa, para despedir a otro más de nuestra familia, el menor de los Uchihas a partido pero jamás su recuerdo ni su legado, hoy no te decimos adiós, sino hasta luego hermanito, gracias por todo Sasuke"._

¡¿Qué? Pero si yo estoy aquí como no me ven, el que ha muerto es otro no soy yo, alguien escúcheme – Nadie me oye, es como si no existiera, observo el ataúd y quedo petrificado, esto es ilógico, imposible de que pase, estoy aquí pero a la vez en esa caja - No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto – La música suena y bajan mi cadáver a la vez que todo se me vuelve oscuro, dos hombres mayores con unas palas le echan tierra tapándolo creciendo un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo que me quiere volver loco, siento arder, quebrar mis huesos, el llanto desenfrenado de mi familia intentando consolarse entre ellos y el llanto bajo y silencioso del público – Estoy aquí, estoy vivo, paren… _¡Paren!._

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí llega la introducción, espero que les aya gustado.<em>

_Comenten y critiquen._

_S&S._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí__ viene el segundo capitulo, es corto y resumido pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._

* * *

><p><em>- Estoy aquí, estoy vivo, paren… ¡Paren!... -<em>

- Desde eso ya han pasado tres días en donde mi mujer se ha encerrado en nuestro cuarto totalmente destrozada, lo que es yo no puedo comprender que está pasando, la intento consolar, le digo que estoy aquí con ella, que siempre lo estaré pero nada funciona, cuando la abrazo, la beso, la atravieso con mi cuerpo, al hablarle no me escucha.

- Sasuke… ¿estás aquí? – Su voz tiembla y se quiebra por lo que instintivamente trato abrazarla.

- Sí, estoy aquí y no me iré no te dejare – Sé que no me escucha pero aun así quiero consolarla.

- Te lo quería decir pero justo tuvo que pasar esto.

- ¿Qué me querías decir?.

- Me pregunto cómo habría sido tu reacción al enterarte.

- Te escucho, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?.

- Te siento tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, quiero estar contigo amor llévame de este mundo a uno donde podamos estar felices juntos.

- No te llevare a ningún lado porque no me he ido a otro mundo.

- Estés donde estés siempre te amare y luchare por nosotros, para que ese sueño se haga realidad.

- Me alegra saber que intentaras animarte y salir adelante, te amo aunque no siempre lo diga pero… me preocupas,que tienes que contarme.

Cuando finalmente iba a hablar veo como una mujer entra a la pieza con una bandeja de comida, como extraño hablar con esa rubia y molestarla por cualquier estupidez, verla discutir con mi flor hasta llegar casi a los golpes y en el momento más feo se abrazan haciendo las paces, es una gran mujer y me alegra mucho saber que mi hermano pudo encontrar una persona que lo hiciera tan feliz.

- Hora de comer – Duda un poco al dejarle la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche pero al final lo hace.

- Sí, gracias – De inmediato come para recomponer las fuerzas perdidas en estos días.

- Me alegra que comas, sabes bien que no solo le haces daño a tu cuerpo sino que también a lo más importante que te dejo él - ¿Ahora de que habla? Está feliz pero triste, que alguien me cuente.

- Lo sé, pero luchare por esto, es uno de nuestros mayores sueños y saldré adelante.

- Qué bueno que hables así.

Cada día estoy a su lado, le hablo a toda mi familia, quisiera hacer las cosas que no aproveche, decirte que te amo a cada segundo más, que te necesito, eres la felicidad en mí y que estoy realmente agradecido por esta bendición que me das.

Mi flor se marchito pero aun así sigue hermosa y con un brillo único, conserva grandes ojeras, piel pálida, ojos rojos, labios secos y partidos, viste pijama o cualquier prenda que tape lo máximo que sea posible, siempre de negro, pero sus ojos brillando de forma diferente me da paz, ver ese abultado vientre que protege a nuestro hijo mientras crece me hace feliz; quiero que vistas como antes, escotes refinados nunca vulgares, vestidos sobre la rodilla, ropa de tu talla y no de dos o tres tallas mayores, quiero que sonrías, que seas feliz, te maquilles y salgas, quiero verte como eras, resplandeciente, notoria en cada lugar.

Han pasado los meses y ya el día llego, un nudo en mi estómago se hace presente mientras mi hermano la ayuda a subir en la camilla y yo le acaricio el pelo esperando a mi cuñada que termine de arreglarse, había pedido exclusivamente que fuese ella la primera en ver a nuestro hijo.

Minutos después salió Tsunade con una bata blanca cubriendo sus rubios cabellos con un gorro y sus manos con guantes.

- ¿Lista? – Se le acercó para dar marcha al parto.

- No – Como quisiera calmar el dolor y el miedo que sientes, quiero secar tus lágrimas mas no lo logro.

**_Flash Back._**

Caminábamos por el parque una tarde semanas antes de que fuera transparente – Porque eso soy no estoy muerto soy transparente, nadie me ve y atravieso todo, los muertos dejan el mundo – vimos a una mujer que paseaba con un pequeño niño y una gran barriga, el pequeño abrazaba a su nuevo hermano menor con amor inocente mientras su madre los miraba con una gran sonrisa reflejando su inmensa felicidad, aunque no era la única que miraba así, mi esposa se veía feliz, con ganas de abrazarlos y con ganas de…

- Mira Sasuke que ternura me lo comería a besos – Cariño me robas las palabras yo iba a decir eso; se ve tan ilusionada.

- Cuando tengamos el nuestro podrás hacerlo – Le sonreí con sinceridad, tener un hijo, nuestro hijo, sería una de las mejores cosas, le daría todo lo que mis padres no lograron conmigo, amor, cariño, apoyo, su primer día en la escuela, su primer amor, su casamiento, sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos, verlo caer y levantarse, verlo convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Cuidare mucho a nuestro hijo, lo prometo.

- Y yo prometo cuidarlos a ambos.

- Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad? En felicidad y dolor.

- Claro, porque me preguntas eso.

- Un hijo es hermoso, da felicidad, amor, cariño, sentimientos inigualables…

- ¿Pero?...

- Pensar en el parto me aterra.

- Inevitablemente reí, con qué era eso – No te preocupes que yo estaré contigo, en el parto y en cada momento, de cualquier manera.

- ¿Me lo prometes?.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces quiero muchos.

- Tendremos todos los que tú quieras.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

- Iremos igual.

Tomó la camilla y la dirigió a la sala, la seguí siempre a su lado tomando su mano, no supe en realidad cuanto tiempo duro el que diera a luz pero sin duda valió la pena, por fin había nacido nuestro pequeño Uchiha y el que se suponía sería el primero, pero ya es el único.

El pequeño fue depositado en los brazos de mi amada, es sin duda la tercera persona más hermosa que veo, mi madre, luego conocí a mi mujer y ahora mi hijo.

- _Mira Sasuke… me lo comería a besos_ – Su voz era suave para que solo nosotros escucháramos, seguido por un beso en la frente y yo por mi parte los abrase a ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Y con este capitulo terminaría la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><em>Mira Sasuke, me lo comería a besos –<em>

Mi hijo, un verdadero Uchiha, sin duda que en mi ausencia tendría el lado paterno por mi hermano, Itachi, él le dará el potencial y todo lo que debe saber para ser un hombre hecho y derecho, respetable y orgulloso, como todos nosotros. Mi hermosa flor, desde el día en que la conocí he creído que es doble, ruda pero femenina, tierna pero seria, tímida pero intimidante. Tsunade por su parte creo que seria como una segunda madre o tal vez una amiga y compañera, es confiable, apegada a las personas que ama y las protege sea como sea que deba hacerlo, pero espero que no lo convierta en un jugador obsesionado por sus locuras.

Creo que me adelante, pero en fin, ese pequeño con verdes ojos y cabellos oscuros me hace feliz y mas aun verlo entre los abrazos de mi amada, como quisiera que todo esto no hubiese ocurrido y no se bien como paso pero por lo menos estoy aquí, cerca de ellos y a su vez no.

Quisiera partirme en dos, ¿se podrá? A mi esposa la llevaran a una sala para que recupere sus fuerzas y a mi hijo a otra sala donde cuidarlo, me gano en el medio entre ambas salas, cierro los ojos y los veo a ambos en sus respectivas salas, con sus ojos cerrados y mostrando una paz que me hace enternecer mientras me la transmiten, una aterciopelada brisa corre y abro los ojos de golpe, enfurecido por interrumpir el grato momento, una brisa fuerte, esto no me gustara, estoy seguro.

Y sí, todo cambio desde ese momento, otra vez, pasto verde luminoso, arboles enormes dando sombra, el cielo mas azul de lo normal, flores, colores, esto no me agrada para nada, y como obra de magia un hombre vestido de blanco con unas enormes alas apareció frente a mí.

Buen día Sasuke

¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto con duda y curiosidad.

Soy tu ángel, te he cuidado todo el tiempo en que has estado en la otra dimensión y ahora que estas en esta, desde tu nacimiento, incluso antes he estado al cuidado tuyo.

¿de que estas hablando?

Soy tu ángel guardián y he venido a completar mi misión.

¿misión?

Como siempre tan curioso y maduro para tu edad.

¿Qué?

¿Sasuke crees en los ángeles?

No, es un invento para crear cuentos a los niños.

Pero crees lo que tus ojos ven

Si…

Y que soy yo

Un ángel – ahora me contradigo solo, que torpe

Soy tu ángel guardián por lo tanto debo cuidarte desde tu creación hasta que cumplas tu objetivo luego de la muerte.

¿objetivo?

Tenias un objetivo que te mantiene en el mundo de los mortales, como ya lo cumpliste debes partir al mundo de los inmortales, donde estarás por toda la eternidad con tus ancestros y conocidos esperando a los que ya llegaran.

Pero yo no me puedo ir, que será de mi hijo, mi esposa, mi hermano y mi cuñada, quiero estar con ellos aun si no puedo tocarlos y hablarles.

Tu objetivo era conocer a tu hijo, esta escrito en tu vida, ya lo conociste así que debes partir.

Aun no lo conozco, solo le vi nacer.

Y tendrás bastante tiempo para verlo crecer.

No me quiero ir

No es si quieres o no, lo siento.

No puedo creer que un hombre al que no he visto en toda mi vida venga a decirme que tengo que alejarme de toda mi familia cuando recién nació mi hijo, esto es el colmo de los colmos. Como se supone que me alejaría, no puedo estar a su lado pero es mejor que nada.

Pero que haces ángel.

Todo se oscureció y vi a mi hijo, lo vi salir del hospital, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su primer día de escuela, su primer amor, su primera novia, su primer beso, su primera relación seria, su boda, su primer hijo, tomando la empresa y luego… nada.

Vi a mi esposa salir del hospital, días después como lloraba por mi ausencia al notar que ya no estaba ahí, su felicidad al ver los logros de nuestro hijo y siempre mirándome sonriente, la vi envejecer, caer y levantar, la vi enferma, deprimida, la vi en sus últimos segundos y en lo más crucial… nada.

Vi a mi hermano cuidando de mi hijo, ayudándole en las tareas, respondiendo todas las preguntas que un padre debería responder, le vi hablando de mí con lágrimas y sonrisas, ayudándolo a conseguir su primer amor, lo vi cuando fue padre, como era feliz con su esposa y sus hijos y finalmente… nada.

Vi a Tsunade, mi cuñada, animando a mi hermano, a mi mujer, explicando cosas a mi hijo de mi ausencia cuando mi mujer y mi hermano no podían seguir hablando, la vi madre por primera vez, la vi fortalecer la familia y mantenerla unida, la vi luchar y… nada.

Por ultimo los vi a todos juntos incluyéndome, cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando llevábamos poco de casados cada uno y juntos hacíamos todo, cuando todo siguió oscuro por un largo tiempo escuche la voz de mi mujer a lo lejos que cada vez se hacia mas clara.

_._

_._

_._

_…¡Sasuke!… -_

Fue un grito aterrador y seguidamente logre abrir los ojos, estuve intentándolo desde la primera vez que la oí, pero no lo lograba, el color negro de mis ojos se fue mostrando poco a poco, sentí la boca reseca, frio en mis huesos, dolor en el cuerpo, calor donde unas manos femeninas se posicionaban fuertemente, tristeza al sentir lagrimas de ella, felicidad y amor al saber que es ella, que me esta viendo, me esta tocando, esta conmigo.

Sasuke – sus lágrimas no cesan – estas vivo, estas vivo – su voz esta entrecortada.

Intente hablar pero me era difícil, mas pude pronunciar su nombre. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a unos médicos sonrientes, mi cuñada con instrumentos de electro shock, mi mujer con su bata llena de sangre, mi hermano mirando escondido por una ventana, enfermeras vigilando las maquinas, instintivamente mire su vientre… nada.

Días mas tarde me dieron de alta, resulto ser que había tenido un accidente automovilístico, mi mujer entro en shock ya que fue la primera en verme entrar al hospital todo herido y poco reconocible, mi cuñada se encargo de mi mientras mi mujer se recuperaba al cuidado de mi hermano, luego los tres me cuidaron a mi por algunos días y en la tarde había desaparecido mi pulso, me lograron salvar.

.

.

.

Nunca he olvidado todo lo que viví mientras estuve inconsciente, lo mas curioso es que las imágenes que tuve se cumplieron, solo las buenas, mi hermano tuvo un hijo meses mas tarde que naciera el nuestro, nos quedamos a vivir todos en una sola casa, el crecimiento de mi hijo y sus relaciones amorosas también se fueron cumpliendo con la ayuda de itachi, yo no sirvo como conquistador, no soy del tipo romántico que se arrastra por la chica que le gusta, solo me arrastro y lamo el piso por la chica que amo y lo are siempre. Han pasado los años y ya nos ha pasado a todos la cuenta, vivimos como viejos amando a sus nietos y futuro bisnieto, ese es mi muchacho.

Te amo sasuke

Te amo mucho, no sabes cuanto

¿En que pensabas?

Recordaba aquel accidente que tuve en mi juventud.

Ni me lo recuerdes que se me erizan los pelitos de la cabeza y parezco electrocutada

Reí ante su comentario – gracias por estar aquí.

A los 80 años ya no creo que ande buscando a otro así que no tienes por qué darla ya no me iré.

Cuidado que aun puedo golpear a alguien.

No cariño tu espalda sufrirá aun mas.

No importa, no importa nada si es por tenerte a mi lado.

Te comería a besos Sasuke.

Ven aquí Sakura, mi vieja loca.

Y esa es mi historia, luego de un accidente por culpa de un chofer embriagado conocí lo que era vivir sin sentimientos y extrañarlos, vivir en el dolor de estar lejos de las personas que amas, la desperacion de no poder sentirlos, pase por la vida, la muerte, la vida y la felicidad eterna, seguimos todos unidos, viejos pero contentos, locos como siempre manteniendo la buena vida, y esperamos seguir haciéndolo hasta el ultimo minuto. Ahora me iré por que mi mujer me necesita, no puede dormir si yo no estoy en la cama, ya saben, le asusta por el accidente, no estábamos juntos, ambos debíamos estar en casa y ninguno lo hiso, nos vimos afectados todos y la dejo muy mal.

_La vida y muerte de Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

><p><em>La vida da mil vueltas y es engañadora, no debes estar siempre a la defensiva pero no bajes la guardia.<em>


End file.
